Rebeldes adolescentes
by Conejillo89
Summary: El noviazgo de Daiki y Meimi iba viento en popa, justo después de que él se enterara de su identidad secreta. Pero la adolescencia suele ser una época complicada para muchas personas ¿Qué pasará con la joven pareja? Una precuela de "Gafas de color rosa" , mi primer fic de Saint Tail
1. Fuente de sodas

Meimi y su novio entraron tomados de la mano al nuevo local recién abierto, cerca del centro de Seika. Apenas llevaban algunos meses de noviazgo, y era seguro que Saint Tail no aparecería más. Sin el estar presionada por ejercer sus deberes como la ladrona Siniestra, la chica se relajaba y vivía la vida de una adolescente de su edad. Las últimas semanas habían sido de ensueño y los chicos, aunque peleaban ocasionalmente, siempre se reconciliaban. Meimi iba a cumplir quince años en pocos días. La adolescente se sentía muy feliz y satisfecha con su vida. Ella y sus amigos ahora cursaban el noveno grado.

Era una fuente de sodas al estilo de los años cincuenta, con piso de azulejos de ajedrez, una rocola, letreros de neón y turquesa en el recubrimiento de los asientos y la barra. Como era obvio, la especialidad de la casa eran las malteadas de sabores y las hamburguesas con papas fritas. Una serie de fotografías gigantes enmarcadas de famosos ídolos del cine y la música del decenio de los cincuenta adornaba la pared, además de una vieja guitarra eléctrica. Daiki y su novia se sentaron a una de las mesas.

-Qué curioso lugar, nunca había entrado a un sitio como este- habló alegremente Meimi-

\- Sawatari me habló de él- Es un obsesivo por todo lo que tenga que ver con los cincuenta. Me está cansado un poco, no habla de otra cosa.- masculló el chico.- pero el lugar se ve agradable. ¿Qué vas a ordenar, linda?-

Meimi ordenó su comida. Mientras Daiki se dirigió a la rocola para examinar la música que había en ella, no se percató de que Manato entraba por la puerta, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero.

-Asuka, viejo! Al fin te decidiste venir! – lo abrazó alegremente el joven.- ¿A que es genial este lugar?

-Sí , me gusta- contestó Daiki, sin darle mucha importancia- Que ocurre? Que te trae por aquí?

-Algo fabuloso! – gritó Sawatari- Verás…- continuó mientras arrastraba a Daiki de vuelta a la mesa donde Meimi los miraba mientras esperaba la comida- El famoso cantante Brandon Hill vendrá la ciudad…va a dar dos conciertos en dos semanas! No te parece estupendo?- los ojos del chico de pelo rubio brillaron.

-Eh…bah!- refunfuño Asuka.- Las chicas en la escuela no paran de hablar de ese tipo. A mí no me gusta nada.- Todas hablan de lo guapo que es y blablablá…-

-Dijeron, que vendrá Brandon?- Meimi saltó extasiada…Oh, le diré a mis padres…no me lo puedo perder…es tan guapo! Y canta muy bien!-Oh!- la pelirroja gimió, sobrecogida

-Bah. No lo puedo creer Meimi- gruño Daiki- Tu también estás prendada con ese tipo? – Yo no sé que le ven ustedes las chicas…tiene cara de imbécil…-Y parece un maricón moviéndose así y usando esos trajes de colores chillones…- concluyó amargamente.

Meimi se pusó roja de inmediato. Soltando chispas, murmuró:

Ah claro…yo no puedo tener un cantante que me guste, pero yo si puedo encontrar esas revistas para viejos pervertidos en tu mochila, eh?-

-No…no..yo-y-…o . Esto es un error! Manato me la prestó!- se voltéó hacia el rubio, completamente colorado. Sawatari lo miraba con sorna- Daiki tenía la cara cubierta de gotas de sudor.

-Que yo recuerde, Daiki, tú fuiste quien la compró. Y fuiste tú quien me la prestó. Me dijiste que te gustaba esa modelo de la portada y que habías usado esa revista para…- replicó Manato sarcásticamente

-Callaté ya! – interrumpiéndolo, Daiki le lanzó un golpe cómicamente, mismo que el rubio esquivó. Meimi había roto a reír desenfadadamente…- Estamos delante de Meimi y me estas humillando! – gimoteó el chico de pelo azabache.

-Ay, estos chicos…que tontos son a veces…- mumuró la pelirroja sin que su novio la escuchara. Estaba demasiado ocupado reclamándole y discutiendo con su amigo Sawatari.

Ninguno noto que el clamor áspero y seco de las motocicletas se acercaba al restaurante. Y tampoco se dieron cuenta cuando un nutrido grupo de hombres y mujeres jóvenes, todos vestidos de negro entraron al lugar…-

Uno de ellos, se acercó a la barra del local, mientras la mujer obesa de pelo castaño claro lo miraba con aprensión…-

-Sirvenos ya señora. Somos veinte. Queremos comer y beber algo decente. Más vale que este lugar sea bueno, a diferencia del resto de basureros que hay por aquí…- rugió el tipo con voz áspera y baja, quizás resultado de una adicción al cigarro. El hombre, con lentes oscuros parecía ser el líder de los motociclistas. Llevaba el pelo peinado en tupé por delante, al estilo de los cantantes de los cincuenta, sin embargo en la nuca llevaba una cola de caballo muy larga. Usaba lentes oscuros y su piel estaba llena de cicatrices profundas y desagradables.

-Tienes para pagarme jovencito? –Replicó valientemente la mujer.- Porque sé que ustedes motociclistas andan siempre sin un duro.

Que nos sirvas ya, vieja bruja!- rugió el sujeto. Algunos de sus acompañantes sacudieron amenazadoramente las cadenas que llevaban como armas.-

-Que rayos?- musitó Daiki mientras contemplaba la escena. Manato y Meimi, quédense allí. Voy a ver que está pasando con estos tipos.-

La pandilla ya estaba ocupando los asientos. Daiki se dirigió al líder que lo miró con desprecio a través de sus gafas.

-Y tú qué quieres niño?- Más vale que te largues. No estoy de humor para jugar- gruñó el sujeto-

-De verdad tienen para pagar o solamente vienen a robarse la comida?- espetó Daiki- Más vale que se porten bien, porque podemos detenerlos…-

Tu y quienes más, mocoso?- farfulló el gañán.-

-Mi padre es un miembro de la policía de esta ciudad…Puedo llamarlo de inmediato si no pagan o si causan problemas…-

-Bah! El pequeño policía no nos deja estar en paz…- rugió el hombre. Mira, chiquillo, no te metas en nuestros asuntos. Si pagamos o no, es problema nuestro. Vete a jugar a los policías y ladrones. Fuera de aquí!- lo apartó con un golpe.

Daiki esquivó el bofetón. Lo miró con seriedad y aprensión. Se dio la vuelta hacia el comedor, donde Meimi lo miraba, comiéndose las uñas de horror. No había notado que uno de los motoristas había puesto la pierna extendida, ocasionando que Daiki se diera de bruces contra el suelo.

Los sujetos se burlaron estruendosamente. El líder parecía indiferente, sin embargo. Al mirar al tipo que había hecho tropezar a Daiki, lo tomó por la camiseta, haciendo una mueca de ira.

-Que pretendías hacer, idiota?- Daiki se levantaba furioso, sin embargo Manato ya se había levantado y le ponía una mano en el hombro, para evitar que respondiera a la agresión.

-Fred…no me pegues, yo solo quería castigar a ese mocoso creído…- farfulló el tipo rapado mientras su jefe sacaba su navaja y se la ponía cerca del rostro.-

-Quizás sea un niñito estúpido, pero de ser cierto que su padre es policía… no quiero que se acabe nuestra diversión por él. – borboteó. Ahora ve y discúlpate a menos que quieras que te haga una nueva cara.-

El tipo fue hasta la mesa de los tres chicos, donde se disculpó balbuceando. Daiki lo miraba con desprecio. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en otra mesa, lejos de su líder.

Los tres chicos no dejaban de observar aprensivamente a los motociclistas mientras estos reían y charlaban en sus mesas. Daiki no se sentía seguro. Quizás sería mejor que se fueran, pensaba, cuando la mesera llegó, entregando los alimentos que los chicos habían encargado.


	2. Rumble

Los tres chicos bebían sus malteadas, concernidos. Se había esfumado su apetito ante la visión de la pandilla de motociclistas, que fumaban, bebían y hablaban ruidosamente. Daiki apretaba la mano de Meimi bajo la mesa, para reconfortarla. La chica miró a Daiki y le susurró discretamente:

-Cariño, se cuidarme sola. No tienes por qué tener tanto miedo.-

Daiki la miró, y le dio un beso en la mejilla:

-No dejaré que te pongan una mano encima- Soy tu novio y tengo que cuidarte-

Ay Daiki! – suspiró la chica. Los vándalos estaban acabando de comer. Manato no dejaba de mirarlos, conteniendo el horror. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió. Entro un chico joven de baja estatura, vestido de cuero, de la edad de Daiki y compañía. Pero a diferencia de ellos, se movía con la misma desfachatez y holgura que su hermano, a quien se dirigió de inmediato:

-Freddy, no sabía que estabas aquí! Papa te estaba buscando!-

-Dile que se joda.- No voy a regresar a esa pocilga. Y ya te dije que no me digas Freddy delante de mis chicos!- refunfuñó el hombre entre dientes. -Vamos afuera a hablar, Joey.- Y ustedes, no hagan nada mientras salgo!- reprendió al resto de la pandilla que borbotearon decepcionados.-

El sujeto de la cola de caballo y su hermano pequeño salieron del local. Los seguidores de Fred siguieron haciendo su bullicio habitual.

-Oye, yo no voy a pagar un duro por esto, que Fred pague! Le dijo un tipo con una cresta mohicana a su interlocutor, un tipo obeso con cabello largo y desaliñado-

-Ni yo tampoco!- roncó el hombre gordo- Que sea gratis, y si Fred quiere jugar a la roña con su hermanito, que se vaya a la mierda! Vamos chicos! – gruñó. Los motociclistas empezaban a levantarse amenazadoramente. La mujer en la barra los miraba con horror, mientras iba hacia el teléfono. Daiki se levantaba, apartando la mano de Meimi que intentó tomarlo del brazo.

-No vas a llamar a nadie, gorda!- gritó otro de los sujetos. Nos largamos. Gracias por la comida. Si que era buena!- dijo el sujeto del pelo punk.

-Que, no van a pagar? Me lo temía! – Daiki saltó de inmediato mientras Meimi chillaba de miedo y Manato la abrazaba.

-Ay mira, este idiota sigue aquí! – habló el sujeto rapado. Que vas a hacer, poli de pacotilla? Llamar a tu mami?- Los sujetos se carcajearon vulgarmente. Daiki , furioso, intento apartar al tipo de un empujón. No debió haberlo hecho. El rufián, que era del doble de altura que el chico, lo tomo sin dificultad por el tronco y lo sostuvo en alto. Los pandilleros se burlaban y aullaban mientras Daiki trataba de liberarse si éxito.

-Ya vieron amigos? Esta basura se atrevió a retarnos! Es un debilucho hablador!- Vamos a demostrarles de que estamos hechos los Cannonballs!- rió socarronamente, al tiempo que arrojaba a Daiki hacia una mesa llena de basura, cátsup, botellas vacías de cerveza y servilletas usadas.

Con la camiseta llena de manchas de mostaza, cátsup y cerveza, Daiki se incorporó.

-Esto es todo, ya verán!- Daiki avanzó hacía la mesa donde estaban su novia y Manato, pero el tipo gordo se atravesó en su camino.-

-Niñito. No vas a ningún lado.- lo tacleó mientras el chico caía al suelo, sorprendido. Un segundo después, el sujeto de la mohicana ya lo había sometido y lo amenazaba con su navaja. –Ustedes!- berreó dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.- Hagan pedazos este lugar. Lo siento señora. No vamos a pagarle.- se rió grotescamente. Y en cuanto a ti…- se volteó hacía Daiki mientras los sujetos comenzaran a arrojar las sillas, a tirar los muebles, y causar un enorme alboroto en el restaurante. La dueña salió por la puerta de la barra, mientras que Meimi y Sawatari se escondieron bajo la mesa para evitar ser golpeados por los objetos que volaban por el restaurante y los vidrios que se rompían cerca de ellos. Un segundo después, Daiki escupía en la cara del rufián. Este lo miro con la cara colmada de ira, y tras limpiarse la saliva del chico de pelo negro. Le gritó en medio del barullo a dos compañeros suyos:

-Creo que el niño quiere aprender a la mala.- Hagámoslo del modo antiguo.-Los tres sujetos empezaron a golpear a Daiki, y lo habrían lastimado seriamente de no ser porque Fred entró hecho una furia y sacudiendo los puños.-

-Imbéciles de mierda, que están haciendo?- Ya llamaron a la policía, vámonos! Les dije que si iba a pagar, tengo dinero suficiente, por que hacen esto!- Fred estaba fuera de sus casillas y golpeaba con un puño americano a algunos de sus compañeros, que se apresuraron en tropel hacia la puerta. Montaron al fin sus motocicletas y huyeron del lugar. Unos pocos minutos después, las patrullas de la policía de Seika arribaban al local hecho ruinas.- Keiji Asuka bajaba de su auto, sin saber aún lo que había pasado con su hijo, que yacía en el suelo de la fuente de sodas, cubierto de moretones, mientras Meimi lo sostenía en su regazo.

-Daiki, que tonto eres!- chilló la chica entre lágrimas de terror y preocupación. Nunca ibas a poder con todos ellos… y los retaste. Pudieron haberte matado.-

-Ah…Mei…lo hice por ti…- La chica resopló con hartazgo, sacudiendo la cabeza. – No me regañes ahora…- terminó con voz cansada.

-Creo que Meimi está en lo correcto, amigo. Hay una diferencia entre ser valiente y ser un idio…-Manato que estaba al lado de Meimi, fue interrumpido por el detective, que se abalanzaba sobre Daiki -Ese es mi hijo!- gruño Asuka padre- Luchaste como todo un hombre, te ganaron, pero luchaste! – Vámonos de una vez!- Tomo a Daiki, quien se levanto con dificultad, su padre lo arrastró, separándolo de Meimi y Manato.-

-Señor, creo que Daiki está lastimado…- gimió la pelirroja con timidez.

-Bah! Ya se le quitara! Esto lo hará convertirse en un hombre!- masculló el hombre mientras subía a Daiki al asiento trasero del auto. Yo me voy de aquí. Mi compañero Shinzo tomará su declaración. El oficial tomó la declaración de los chicos, mientras la mujer dueña del local, llorando desconsoladamente esperaba su turno para declarar. Ya había llamado a la compañía de seguros para cuantificar el daño. Meimi consolaba a la mujer, mientras Manato daba su testimonio.

Meimi, quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – habló amablemente Manato cuando el oficial los dejo marchar.

Bueno…está bien.- contestó tristemente, pensando en su novio y los golpes que había recibido.-

Daiki estará bien. Es duro de pelar – sonrió el rubio. Meimi le devolvió tímidamente el gesto.

Los chicos marcharon a través de la calle, en un crepúsculo que teñía de tonos naranjas y rojizos el cielo de ciudad Seika. Meimi meditaba. Le inquietaba bastante esta nueva situación, y el ataque de estos delincuentes juveniles, que podrían convertirse en una verdadera amenaza si nadie los confrontaba… Cuando llegaron a la casa de la pelirroja, la noche había caído. Manato la besó cortésmente en la mejilla y se retiró, dando media vuelta…


	3. El trato

Daiki pasó solo el resto del domingo en cama. Su padre lo obligó a gritos a asistir al día siguiente a la escuela. Caminando con dificultad, esta vez no fue por Meimi a su casa. La chica no se extrañó mucho, pues supuso que se había quedado en casa debido a los acontecimientos complicados del día anterior. Justo iba caminando por la acera de la esquina del instituto Santa Paula, cuando vio a un chico de su edad, vestido con ropas viejas y deshilachadas, que lloraba al pie de un árbol. El joven se acercó a él. Para su sorpresa, conocía su cara. Lo había visto el día anterior.

-Ay...-murmuró. El cuerpo todavía le dolía mucho, aunque ya podía caminar de forma casi normal- Oye… ¿te ocurre algo?-

El chico miro a Daiki. También tenía el pelo negro, pero tenía un mechón teñido de rubio justo arriba de su frente. Sollozando, soltó un hipo de terror. El también había reconocido a Daiki. Se había percatado de los moretones en el rostro y cuello del joven Asuka.

-No…no…puede ser, ellos, ¿te golpearon?- balbuceó mirando a Daiki con profunda pena. Se secó las lágrimas.

-Puf..Apenas y puedo caminar…-Uy!- se sentó junto al muchacho, haciendo una mueca de dolor. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Soy Joseph Miller. Me llaman Joey… respecto a lo de ayer, te debo una disculpa. Mi hermano no lo habría permitido. No logro convencerlo de que todo esto es un error, es una locura.- gimió el chico, hundiendo la vista en el piso.

-Disculpa, amigo…no puedo quedarme mucho a hablar. Mi padre y la profesora me matarán si llego tarde a la escuela- El joven hizo una mueca de tristeza. Pero, si necesitas hablar, puedes ir a la capilla de Santa Paula. Ahí está una amiga mía, ella puede escucharte. Su nombre es Seira Mimori. No hace falta que seas religioso, solo ve a hablar con ella si necesitas algo…- esforzándose por sonreír, Daiki se levantó, de nuevo con el dolor estremeciéndole el cuerpo. Hasta luego!-

Era la hora del recreo. Daiki descansaba con la cabeza en el regazo de Meimi mientras ella le frotaba pomada en los moretones del cuello.

-Me asustaste mucho, bobo.- reprendió la chica en voz baja.- Al menos puedes caminar y no te rompieron ningún hueso.-

El chico no dijo nada. Estaba pensando en Joey.

-Bueno, si no quieres hablar, está bien. Te dejaré descansar el resto del receso. Ah Seira! – Meimi sonrió ampliamente mientras la chica de pelo corto y castaño se acercaba a ellos.

-Puf, veo que Daiki se esforzó mucho para venir aunque estaba hecho polvo…-murmuró Seira, mirando a Asuka.- Pobre. Debería estar en casa descansando.-

-Seira, quería verte…- masculló el joven, poniéndose de pie para sorpresa de Meimi. Debemos hablar en privado. Es algo delicado.-

Meimi los dejó marchar, confundida por la reacción tan abrupta de su novio. Una vez que Seira se aseguro de que nadie los oyera, Daiki habló:

…sí. Le dije que fuera contigo, por si necesitaba ayuda. Pobre chico. Tiene que andar con esos rufianes porque el líder es su hermano mayor…-

-Espero que venga- susurró la novicia, acongojada.- Un chico de su edad, sometido a una vida tan violenta…- Es muy triste. También rezaré para que el Señor los ilumine a ambos-

-Debemos ir a clase. Meimi me va a matar si no le ayudo con los ejercicios de matemáticas.- musitó el joven, y la chica lo siguió de vuelta al edificio donde estaban las aulas.

El resto del día ocurrió sin sobresaltos. Daiki se fue minutos antes que todos, ya que seguía sintiéndose terrible. Antes de llegar a casa, a dos cuadras de ella, el horror lo paralizó al escuchar el clamor de una banda de motocicletas acercarse.- Al dar la vuelta a una esquina, ahí estaba Fred, el líder de los motoristas, fumando. Joey lo acompañaba, sumido de vergüenza en su chamarra de cuero varias tallas mayor a la suya. Fred reparó en el tambaleante Daiki y lo reconoció. Los esbirros reaccionaron violentamente, sacudiéndose en sus lugares. Fred los detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

-Déjenme hablar a solas con el chico .- croó con su voz de lija. Tu también ve con ellos, Joey.- musitó, al ver que su hermano no se movía. Los rufianes subieron a sus motos, alejándose a baja velocidad.

Daiki estaba paralizado. ¿Cómo iba a defenderse del sujeto, en el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba? Tembló, apretando los dientes y mirando con rabia a Fred.

-Antes que nada mocoso, que sepas que yo no autorice qué te golpearan. El zopenco de Williamson siempre provoca a la gente que le cae mal, no importa quién. Ya ha recibido su castigo. Y espero que eso le enseñe la lección- Y segundo lugar, quiero hacerte una oferta- El tipo se sacó de la chamarra de cuero un grueso fajo de billetes.- Toma. Esto es como compensación por lo que hicieron esos simios estúpidos a ti y al restaurante.- Daiki tomo el dinero, en desconcierto total.

Pero…no puedo aceptar este dinero…no sé si es dinero ilegal o algo así.- farfulló Asuka Jr.

-Acéptalo.- contesto el sujeto sin alterarse.- Es a modo de…ah…eso, sí. Para que no me guardes rencor. – Gruñó Fred con dificultad.- Pero también, tengo algo más que decirte. Creo que el tarado de Williamson está furioso conmigo. El era mi segundo, pero lo despedí por la estupidez que hizo la vez que te vimos en la fuente de sodas. Va a traicionarnos, según me han dicho. Quiero que lo atrapes. Va a estar en un bar de la calle 8 a las diez de hoy. Se va a reunir con los Spitfires, nuestra banda rival. Tiene algo de marihuana, va a ser suficiente para ponerlo en el trullo. – Y en cuarto lugar, tengo algo más para ti. – Sacó de su chaqueta una bandana arrugada, con el dibujo caricaturesco de una bola de cañón rodeada de llamas.- Bienvenido, hermano. Le sonrió ampliamente con sus dientes amarillos e irregulares. El alma de Daiki se cayó a los pies, aterrado…-

-A que estás jugando? Yo no puedo…mi padre…- explotó poniéndose colorado.

-Calma, ya que atrapes a Williamson, puedes venir con nosotros. El es la manzana podrida. El instiga a los otros para que se metan en problemas estúpidamente. Yo…soy más discreto. Ese idiota calvo es un canalla sin honor.- Yo no acostumbro a golpear gente porque sí. Solo a los que lo merecen- rió socarronamente. Asuka lo miró con rabia.

-Mira, sé que no es fácil decidirse. Pero mi hermano fue quien me lo pidió. Me contó del valor que demostraste cuando le viste la cara a Selwyn. Y Selwyn es un tipo duro! Es un tacaño. Nunca quiere pagar nada. Y es un experto con la navaja –Además…Joey se siente solo. O eso dice. No tiene con quién hablar. Somos demasiado mayores para él.- farfulló inexpresivamente Fred.- Podrías hacerle compañía. Y también cuidarlo de los cerdos que se meten con él cuando yo no estoy presente- Una vez fuera el idiota de Williamson, no voy a dejar que nadie te ponga un dedo encima. Vas a ser mi segundo. Alguien con esos cojones lo merece. El tipo se quitó los lentes y miró a Daiki. Sus ojos, de parpados caídos, reflejaban gran melancolía.

-Déjame pensarlo.- Pero tienes que prometerme algo – contestó Daiki con firmeza.-

-Dispara.-

-Prométeme que no volverán a causar problemas a gente inocente – terminó el chico con voz firme. No me opongo a que se diviertan y salgan, solo no rompan las reglas.-

El hombre lo miró, sin decir ni una palabra. Volvió a ponerse sus lentes oscuros.

\- Bueno, me largo de aquí. No olvides nuestro trato. Te lo prometo. No volveremos a hacer algún destrozo, y si alguien de mi pandilla lo hace, yo mismo lo voy a destripar.- Fred trepó a su moto y salió disparado para seguir a sus compañeros.-

Daiki se quedo pensando. El sujeto en realidad no parecía tan mala persona. Y la verdad es que, se veía tan genial vestido de cuero y montando ese poderoso caballo de acero… Quizás también el podría divertirse y además, sorprender a Meimi. No era sorpresa que muchos de los seguidores del rock and roll retro del famoso Brandon Hill fueran también usuarios de la moda motociclista… Posiblemente, ser un motorista solo por diversión, no era tan mala idea…


	4. Vamos a dar la vuelta

Daiki caminaba por la calle. Acababa de darle el dinero que Fred le donó, a la mujer dueña de la fuente de sodas, quien no dejó de agradecerle llorando e hipando. Se vería con alguien pronto. Alguien a quien quería ayudar de corazón. Quizás también para ayudar a esa persona, podría presentarles a algunos amigos en común. Justo en la heladería, encontró a los amigos que buscaba.

-Donde dejaste a Meimi, viejo?- le pregunto Manato, mientras Daiki saludaba a la chica rubia que acompañaba a Sawatari.

-Hombre, no puedo salir pegado a ella todo el tiempo. Además, es un tema un poco delicado.-

-¿De que se trata?- habló Rina Takamiya. Mirando con interés a Asuka Jr.

Verán, cite a un amigo nuevo que quiero que conozcan…es una buena persona. Se siente muy solo y quiero que lo hagan sentir apreciado…-

-Bueno, me parece bien…- se encogió de hombros Sawatari. El chico de pelo negro con el mechón dorado entró por la puerta de la heladería, completamente avergonzado y cohibido.

-Viniste, Joey!- exclamó Daiki. Ven, ya estamos aquí. Quiero presentarte a Rina Takamiya y a Manato Sawatari, mis dos mejores amigos…- Joey hizo un mohín de pena y sonrió tímidamente. Los chicos saludaron al joven.

-Y bien, que quieres tomar? – habló Daiki entusiasmadamente.

-Es…está bien un helado de chocolate…- mumuró Joey

Daiki ordenó el pedido de él y sus amigos. La convivencia pasó sin mayores sobresaltos. Cuando Joey se levantó para ir al sanitario, Rina se dirigió a Daiki, apenas conteniendo su excitación.

-Que chico tan guapo…- Daiki, dime que no tiene novia!- saltó la rubia. Y se ve muy simpático.-

-No lo sé, la verdad.- habló aturullado Asuka- Pregúntale tu después. –Manato soltó una risa discreta.

Joey volvía del baño. Rina se lo comía con la mirada. Cuando el chico se sentó, Rina soltó una risita tonta.

Ya debo irme…-susurró el muchacho sin mirar a Daiki.- Gracias por la charla.-

-Espera Joey, podemos hablar un momento en privado? – replicó Asuka-

-Bueno…- Se levantó, y Daiki lo siguió a la puerta. Manato y Rina decidieron no interferir en la charla.

-Mi hermano quiere darte las gracias. Williamson no molestará a nadie más, afortunadamente. Va a estar encerrado por un buen tiempo.- soltó el chico del mechón rubio, sin cambiar el gesto acongojado.

-De nada.- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Ya no te molestan…?-

-No, todo se ha calmado mucho. Pero supe que mi hermano te ofreció ser su segundo… Podrías aceptar su oferta, pero solo para que…por favor, si puedes convencerlo de que esta idea de la pandilla solamente lo hace desperdiciar su vida, te lo agradecería- imploró el muchacho.

-Haré lo que pueda. Tu hermano…creo que parece más honorable que el resto de truhanes que lo siguen- señalo Daiki…- ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlos?-

El muchacho le dio la dirección a Daiki. Dieron por terminada la charla. Manato y Rina salieron, despidiéndose de todos. Rina besó a Joey en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que el chico se sonrojara. Daiki le sonrió, tranquilizándolo. Finalmente, los adolescentes se separaron con rumbos distintos.

Un día después, Daiki llegaba a un viejo departamento en un edificio de aspecto abandonado. La puerta apolillada sonó varias veces.

-Quién es?- la voz áspera de Fred contestó al otro lado.

-Soy Daiki, Daiki Asuka. Quiero hablar contigo, Fred.-

-Adelante- habló el motociclista, abriendo la puerta.-¿ Que se te ofrece?-

Nada…solo quería saber cómo se encontraban tu hermano y tú.-

-Estamos bien – Fred se veía mucho más pacífico, ahora que no estaba vistiendo su motocicleta, sin usar chamarra de cuero ni llevar lentes oscuros- Pero espero que no quieras hacernos una entrevista, porque no tengo tiempo- gruñó el motorista.- ¿Que has pensado de mi oferta?-

Bueno, de eso quería hablar…- Creo que acepto.- concluyó firmemente Daiki. El sujeto le sonrió.

-Eso es todo, hermano…- Ahora vengo. Fred se fue a la sucia y desvencijada cocina, de donde trajo dos botellas frías de cerveza.- Vamos a brindar por tu unión a nuestro gremio, a partir de ahora eres un Cannonball!- exclamó entre sus dientes disparejos el hombre-

Pero…no se supone que los demás miembros deberían saber que me estás nombrando tu segundo?- inquirió Daiki-

-Voy a serte sincero- murmuró amargamente después de darle un trago a su botella- No sólo Williamson me desprecia. Hay muchos otros que también lo hacen. Y necesito que estés, para ponerlos en cintura. Piensan que…- el sujeto susurró- pierdo demasiado el tiempo con mi hermano y que debería dejarlo solo para que aprenda a ser un hombre. Pero yo no voy a dejar a Joey – refunfuñó Fred- Necesito que lo cuides cuando yo no pueda estar, necesito que controles a esos gorilas descerebrados.- terminó el hombre.

Daiki dudó. Tenía sentimientos muy confusos respecto al tema.

-Aún está en pie nuestra promesa?- sentenció Asuka.

-No la he olvidado, Asuka- musitó Fred. –Creo que tienes razón…quizás sea mejor solo ser motoristas por diversión…- inclinó la cabeza, mirando al suelo.

Daiki confió en el hombre. Se estaba terminando la cerveza.

-Bueno. Muchas gracias por venir, Asuka. Y tengo otro regalo para ti. Vamos al estacionamiento-

-Daiki estaba extasiado. No era una moto nueva, pero era muy buena y estaba bastante cuidada. No podía creerlo.

-Toda tuya – dijo Fred mirando a Daiki, quien se trepaba en la moto con torpeza. ¿Sabes manejar?-

-En el departamento…aprendí a hacerlo hace un año.- Te lo agradezco pero, de donde sacas tanto dinero?-

-Muchas preguntas, compañero! Que disfrutes tu moto!- exclamó el hombre dándose la vuelta y marchando- Adiós!-

Daiki salió disparado a través de la avenida, embriagado por la alegría. Al fin conseguía lo que había querido desde los doce años, su padre se negaba constantemente a comprarle una moto, y un sujeto que apenas conocía se la había dado gratuitamente. Pero valdría la pena. Meimi estaría muy impresionada, y más si se vestía como el ídolo musical de Meimi…

Meimi estaba en casa. Sus padres estaban efectuando los últimos arreglos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de la chica. Mientras Eimi revisaba el pastel de cumpleaños en el horno, Genichiro colgaba una tira de globos de fiesta en el dintel de la sala. En su habitación, Meimi escuchaba la música de Brandon Hill, usando audífonos y acariciando a Ruby, acostada en su cama. Aunque le gustaban los temas bailables y rockeros del cantante, las baladas que entonaba el ídolo juvenil eran sus preferidas.

 _I will spend my whole life through  
loving you, loving you.  
Winter, summer, spring-time, too,  
loving you, loving you._

La pelirroja cerró los ojos, pensando en Daiki , con una sonrisa en los labios. Ruby se había quedado dormida en su pecho. El sonido del timbre la despertó. Su madre la llamó para que fuera a abrir. Puso a su erizo hembra en su jaula y bajó la escalera. Al abrir la puerta, se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Ahí estaba Daiki, ataviado como todo un motorista. Llevaba un traje de cuero de color azul eléctrico, lentes oscuros y un tupé. La chica no podía apartar su vista de él, completamente perpleja. La moto descansaba al lado del chico.

-Quieres ir a dar una vuelta, nena?- habló desfachatadamente el joven-

-Dai…Daiki…- Ahora voy!- chilló la pelirroja. Tras avisar que saldría con su novio, la chica y el chico marcharon a toda velocidad a bordo de la moto, hacia el centro de la ciudad.


	5. En el parque

-Que es lo que querías decirme, amor? – jadeó expectante la pelirroja. Ya estaban en el parque de ciudad Seika, en una banca frente al lago artificial, lejos de las miradas de los curiosos.

Ahora verás, linda- fanfarroneó Daiki – Sacó de su chamarra un par de boletos.

-No…no lo puede creer!- chilló de alegría la muchacha- Boletos…para Brandon?- Oh, Daiki, eres el mejor novio del mundo!- Meimi lo abrazó eufóricamente. El chico le devolvió el abrazo, aunque menos efusivo.

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado tu primer regalo de cumpleaños – Ahora, debo darte un poco de tu próximo regalo.- musitó riendo entre dientes el joven. – Y besó a Meimi de la forma mas apasionada que había hecho hasta aquel día.

-Oh…Daiki, la cabeza me da vueltas…- murmuró la chica extasiada. Daiki la besaba por el cuello a la vez que le acariciaba las piernas. La mano de Daiki se fue hacía el cierre del pantalón corto de mezclilla que usaba la chica…-

-Espera, que estás haciendo? – Espetó Meimi mientras tomaba las manos de Daiki para evitar que siguiera-…Nosotros…somos muy jóvenes para esto. Además estamos en público. Y recuerda que, según mis creencias, tendríamos que hacer el amor hasta que estemos casados…- la pelirroja se sonrojó poniendo un mohín de incomodidad.

-Traigo condones, guapa- susurró seductoramente el joven. Vamos allá – señaló una arboleda. – No nos verán.-

-D-de acuerdo…- Pero no se qué hacer…no sé como…hacerte sentir placer…- gimió la chica.- Ni sé que tengo que hacer…-

Meimi y Daiki avanzaron hacía la arboleda tomados de la mano. Detrás de ella, efectivamente nadie podía verlos. Siguieron besándose y acariciándose hasta que finalmente estaban desnudos y tendidos en la hierba, sobre la ropa de ambos… Nadie escuchó los gemidos de Meimi ni los gruñidos de Daiki, mientras hacían el amor…

-Te gustó, preciosa? – los novios avanzaban de vuelta a casa de Meimi.

-Ehhh…creo que sí…- farfulló la pelirroja. Estaba muy confundida. Le había gustado la experiencia, pero se imaginaba otra cosa perdiendo la virginidad. Por no decir que le había dolido bastante cuando su novio entró en ella.

-Ya llegamos. – se bajaron de la motocicleta, justo para entrar a la casa de los Haneoka.

-Ya llegaron tus amigos, linda. Te estábamos esperando todos- habló entusiasmadamente Eimi Haneoka . Seira, Manato, Kyoko y Ryoko le sonrieron ampliamente a la pareja. Al cruzar la mirada con Seira, la pelirroja solo pudo sentir ardor en el rostro.- ¿Como iba a decirle a su amiga católica y aprendiz de monja que había tenido sexo premarital?

La fiesta de la chica sucedió sin mayores incidentes, sin contar el vergonzoso y cómico evento de Daiki y Manato tratando de cantar las canciones de Brandon Hill en las máquinas de karaoke, con sus voces juveniles, agudas y completamente desafinadas que contrastaban con el viril barítono del ídolo juvenil, ante las risas de las chicas. Meimi no se atrevía a mirar a Seira a los ojos, aunque era tan amable con ella como siempre. La reunión terminó, y los chicos se retiraron. Seira fue la última en irse. Detuvo a Meimi antes de cruzar el portón.

-Estas muy rara, amiga. Es tu cumpleaños y te ves muy callada.- Te sientes bien?-

-Sí, estoy muy bien…Gracias por venir- replicó la pelirroja sin subir la mirada.

-No me mientas, por favor.- Tomando de la mano a su amiga, la condujo al exterior de la vivienda-

-Pasó algo entre Daiki y tú?- inquirió la novicia, tras asegurarse de que nadie los escuchaba.-

-Eh…yo…-balbuceó Meimi.- No puedo decírtelo…- gimió débilmente la muchacha.

-Puedes contarme lo que sea, soy tu amiga. No te voy a juzgar.- dijo cariñosamente Seira.

-Daiki…y yo…y..yo- tembló Meimi…- me regaló boletos para el concierto de Brandon…- susurró.

Seira la miró con ligera suspicacia.

-Me da la impresión de que algo pasó entre tú y él…- señaló la novicia con agudeza. – Discutieron o algo así?¿Va a romper contigo?¿Te pidió hacer algo que no querías?- Meimi abrió los ojos con rabia.

-Me acosté con él, ¿estás feliz de oír eso?- gritó la pelirroja. Un segundo después se tapó la boca, clavando los ojos en el pavimento. Por suerte, sus padres no la oyeron.

-Meimi, aunque no estamos en la iglesia, debo decirte que…sabes que nuestra religión prohíbe tener relaciones antes de casarse.- le espetó severamente la monja. Ya hablaremos después. Adiós.- se dio la vuelta dejando a Meimi más confundida y ofuscada que nunca.

La chica se sintió bastante dolida con la actitud de reproche de su amiga. Sí, era una católica devota, pero cuando Daiki, siendo lo guapo que era y con los besos y caricias ardientes, tiernas y eróticas que le había dado, no había podido resistirse. Además, tampoco se lo decía a Seira, pero en ocasiones veía pornografía a escondidas y se tocaba entre las piernas, pensando en que Daiki la desnudara, le besara todo el cuerpo y la hiciese suya…sin embargo, la realidad, la profecía cumplida aquel día de su cumpleaños, no había sido como la fantasía que ella creía… Entro de nuevo a casa para ayudar a sus padres a levantar los trastos y quitar los adornos de la fiesta.

Daiki llegaba a casa de Fred. Joey lo esperaba.

-Qué bueno que viniste Daiki- Tengo buenas noticias. Mi hermano ha decidido dejar la vida de delincuencia. A la banda no le gustó su decisión e intentaron golpearnos.- Ahora no sé quien sea el líder, creo que Selwyn y Mendel se estaban peleando por el puesto…-

-Me alegro que haya aceptado el buen camino ¿Dónde está el ahora?- gruñó el joven Asuka-¿No los lastimaron, tú estás bien?-

-Mi hermano ha huido. No sé donde se encuentre ahora mismo…- Me llamó en la mañana y dijo que tardaría en volver- contestó el muchacho.- Yo me he escondido aquí, por eso no hay luces encendidas ni cortinas abiertas-

-Podría pedir a algunos colegas del departamento que lo busquen- sugirió Daiki.- También pediré que te protejan.-

\- Gracias, pero en el caso de mi hermano, no sé si sea necesario buscarlo. Quizás ha vuelto a casa de mi padre y este allá.- Daiki lo miró extrañado.

-Esperemos que esté bien. Voy a avisar al departamento de cualquier modo. O si gustas puedo ir casa de tu padre…-

-Como gustes…aunque preferiría que no lo hicieras…esto es un asunto familiar…-

-Que dices, que pasa?-

Joey comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Daiki lo abrazó fraternalmente consolándolo. No tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando, pero por lo visto, el tema entre los hermanos era más delicado de lo que creía…


	6. Tu padre, mi padre

Joey había dejado de sollozar. Lo único que podía hacer esa limpiarse las lágrimas en la cara teñida de púrpura.

-Puedo irme ya…- murmuró Daiki.- Si te sientes mal será mejor que te deje solo un momento…-

El joven motociclista no dijo nada. Solo se quedo mirando a Daiki, oprimido por la pena. Tragando una buena bocanada de saliva, habló con la voz quebrada:

-Mi padre…está muriendo de cáncer. Mis padres nos criaron en un hogar amoroso, casi de ensueño. Nunca nos faltó dinero, mi padre es accionista en la bolsa. Cuando mamá murió, Fred enloqueció. Se volvió muy rebelde, empezó a beber, a fumar, a drogarse, se relacionaba con rufianes de la peor calaña, y ahí fue donde se encontró con los Cannonballs. Cuando menos lo esperábamos, había asesinado a su líder y ahora él usurpaba su puesto. Lo seguí para informarle a papá de sus andanzas…Papá se desvivió por devolverlo al buen camino, pero él se volvió cada vez más rebelde… Al final, papá enfermó, los doctores dijeron que su tumor era inoperable y la quedaban pocos meses de vida…cuando Fred supo de eso, huyó. Empezó a cobrar la pensión de enfermedad de mi padre y a hacerse cargo de sus acciones, pero todo el dinero se lo gastó en beber, fumar, y dárselo a sus compañeros de la pandilla. Hace días nos enteramos de que mi padre se había puesto muy mal, estuvo en el hospital y al volver a casa lo vimos muy debilitado… Fred se sintió culpable y desde entonces me da a mí todo el dinero de la pensión de mi padre…-es posible que ya esté cerca de morir…- chilló Joey. Creo que mi hermano quiere enmendar las cosas con él antes de que muera.

-Lo que me preocupa es que la pandilla quiera lastimarlos a ustedes.- Por favor, Joey, déjame ir a tu casa…los cuidaré de cualquiera que quiera hacerles daño…- imploró Daiki.

Joey lloró. Entre balbuceos, aceptó llevar a su amigo a casa de su padre.

Llegaron a la casa modesta pero lujosa en el barrio más exclusivo de la ciudad. Comparada con las mansiones de los políticos y empresarios de Seika, la casa de los Miller parecía una choza. Daiki y Joey entraron en silencio. Las luces estaban apagadas salvo por una habitación al fondo. Caminaron por el pasillo, y al cruzar el umbral, se encontraron con una imagen trsite y enternecedora. Fred estaba junto a su padre, sosteniéndole un vaso de agua apara que lo bebiera. El hombre, calvo, lleno de pecas, pálido, flaco y orjeroso, se veía muchos años mayor de lo que era. Al reparar en Daiki, Fred saltó hacía atrás, con los ojos hechos platos.

-Joey…que hace el aquí?- gruñó Fred.- Por qué lo trajiste?

\- Le conté todo…es un buen amigo…- sollozó el aludido.- No le dirá a nadie sobre nuestro padre…-

-Esta bien- masculló Fred.- El hombre empezó a toser ruidosamente.

-Papá…- susurró Fred mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Al fin estaba cayendo su fachada de tipo duro, para dejar paso a un ser humano de nobles y puros sentimientos.- soy un idiota, papa…- Es culpa mía…- bramó el hombre joven llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Ya no importa hijo…- habló el padre de los Miller con voz áspera. – Quiero ver de nuevo a tu madre…- Desde que ella se fue me siento incompleto. Algo en mi se apagó…-

-Papa, no digas eso!- chilló Joey, arrojándose hacía su padre.- Te vamos a extrañar mucho cuando te vayas…- Aun no entiendo…por qué tiene que pasar esto? – Daiki apenas podía contener el llanto. Se apretaba los puños a la vez que el bulto en su laringe era cada vez más tenso y pesado.

\- Solo prométanme una cosa, mis hijos- susurró el hombre. – Prométanme que serán hombres de bien y vivirán felices…no cometan los mismos errores que yo cometí, y aprendan de los suyos…-

Fred estaba llorando histéricamente mientras mascullaba ininteligiblemente. Daiki se dirigió a ellos.

-Ya debo irme. Se hará tarde si no me voy ahora. Cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden llamarme.-

-Sí…s-sí… - gimió Joey anegado por las lágrimas.

Daiki se subió a la moto y salió rumbo a su hogar. La noche estaba cayendo. Cuando llegó a casa, reparó demasiado tarde que su padre había visto la moto nueva, algo que pensaba mantenerle en secreto…Keiji Asuka estaba en la puerta con una expresión de rabia que carcomía cada musculo de su rostro. Al mirar aún más de cerca a su hijo, estalló…

-Que bonito!- Ahora tengo un hijo delicuente y vago? Que haces vestido asi? Ven aca!- rugió jalando el cabello del muchacho, desbaratando su peinado.-

-Papa, espera, puedo explicarlo…yo…- farfullaba el joven con los orjos llorosos de dolor.

-Dime, de donde sacaste esa moto? Y ya sabes que te prohibi manejar hasta que cumplas 18!- gruñó propinándole un bofetón a su hijo. El aliento alcóholico de Asuka Sr. llegó a la nariz de Daiki.

-Papá, ya se manejar, no tienes por que tratarme como niño!- chilló Asuka Jr. Mientras su padre tomaba su cinturón, desabrochándolo del pantalón…- No! Ay! – se quejó el joven. El padre no dejaba de flagelarlo furiosamente con su cinturón de cuero. El chico intento huir, pero fue arrinconado por su padre, que lo fustigó hasta cansarse. Finalmente, el asustado Daiki subió a su habitación, no sin antes ser avisado que no podría conservar ni la moto ni las ropas de moda. Allí, solo pudo llorar incontrolablemente. Su madre llevaba algunos años muerta, sin embargo el alcohol convertía a su padre en un monstruo, y no era poco frecuente que bebiese, y que, como el día de hoy, se hiciera acreedor a una paliza, la mayoría de las veces gratuita. Mientras se lamentaba y las lágrimas corrian por su rostro, pensaba en lo similar que era a Joey, ambos venían de familias rotas, disfuncionales y tóxicas, ambos trataban d eponer buena cara y ocultar sus problemas familiares a la sociedad, aunque a veces, no funcionaba del todo bien. Pensó en Meimi, en su lindo y suave pelo rojo, pensó en sus ojos azules y sus mejillas sonrosadas, en su sonrisa juguetona y cautivadora. Fue el único pensamiento que pudo calmarlo un poco en aquel lamentable momento.


	7. El concierto

La muchedumbre, en su mayoría compuesta por jóvenes adolescentes y preadolescentes, esperaba bulliciosa afuera del recinto. Entre la marejada de gente congregada en el sitio, estaban Meimi y su madre. La pelirroja no dejaba de temblar, exultante. Eimi la miraba con deferencia.

-A tu padre no le agradaba mucho la idea de que yo fuera quien te acompañase, hija. Se pone celoso de este cantante!- rió discretamente la señora Haneoka. Por cierto, que dices que fue de Daiki que no pudo acompañarte?- inquirió Eimi.

-No me dijo mucho…- suspiró Meimi- Solo me dijo que se había enfermado y que no podría venir.- La chica presentía que quizás su novio, le había mentido. Si bien a Daiki no le gustaba ese cantante, era raro que rompiera su promesa de golpe.

-Ni hablar. Al menos nos divertiremos juntas, linda- sonrió la madre. Vaya, creo que ya vamos a entrar- Los guardias del auditorio le ordenaron a la gente formarse. Los chicos y chicas, eufóricos apenas y obedecieron las ordenes de los empleados de seguridad.

Las filas de personas avanzaron hacia el interior del foro sin mayor alteración. Una vez dentro, la madre y su hija tomaron sus asientos, expectantes. Unos minutos más tarde salió el famoso Brandon Hill. Rubio, con su tupé al estilo de los cincuenta, su sonrisa perfecta y los ojos azules como trozos de hielo, saludo a la multitud de chicas y chicos que berreaban en éxtasis al frente de su ídolo. Hill comenzó a cantar uno de sus famosos temas de rock & roll, mientras Meimi se levantaba de su asiento y empezaba a saltar entusiasmada. Eimi la miraba sonriendo.

Varios números del cantante siguieron mientras la multitud no dejaba de silbarle y aclamarlo. A Meimi le dolían los pies de tanto saltar y bailar. El músico entonó otro de sus temas bailables:

 _The wind is the thing  
That makes the body swing  
It brings you up and takes you down  
And treats you like a king  
Do the rock, do the woodland rock  
Let it all hang out ev'rybody shout  
Do the rock, do the woodland rock._

Meimi y su madre no habían notado que, a varias filas de ellas, un barullo empezaba. Parecía normal, ya que casi todos los asistentes estaban gritando. Y habría sido así de no ser porque algunas sillas empezaron a volar, seguido de gritos aterrados de chicas y gruñidos de hombres adultos. Hill aun entonaba su melodía, no había reparado aún en la trifulca que se estaba desarrollando a varios metros del escenario. Y debió haberlo hecho antes, porque esta comenzó a extenderse a lo largo del auditorio. Meimi ya había dejado de bailar y abrazaba aprensivamente a su madre que miraba tensa la escena que empeoraba cada vez más. La pelirroja chilló, al reconocer en la multitud a un sujeto que ella conocía: Williamson , el motociclista ex aliado de Fred Miller, llevaba una cadena en las manos, con la cual amenzaba a los chicos y chicas para que le dieran sus objetos de valor. Iba seguido de un sujeto de pelo gris con aspecto muy agresivo, alto, delgado y esmirriado, con un peinado que recordaba a los músicos rockeros de los años ochenta. El sujeto de pelo gris le gritaba algo a Williamson, y se daba la vuelta para hablar con otros motociclistas.

Los gritos y golpes empezaban a ser tantos que por fin Hill paró el concierto, solo para recibir un golpe de botella de vidrio en la cara. Meimi soltó un aullido de terror cuando vio como los músicos se llevaban a Brandon, quien sangraba. El telón bajo, y de inmediato apareció un guardia, cubriéndose la cara con las manos para evitar recibir la basura, piedras y palos que los motociclistas arrojaban al escenario. Entre gritos, dio el concierto por suspendido. La policía ya estaba llegando al lugar, por el ruido de las sirenas que llegaba detrás de las paredes del foro. Meimi y su madre siguieron a los guardias que hacían lo que podían para evitar alguna estampida y evacuar a los fanáticos del cantante. Entre gritos, berridos, empujones y golpes, la mujer y la chica salieron del recinto, despeinadas y sudorosas. Eimi solo pudo abrazar a su hija mientras esta mascullaba y lloraba.

Media hora después, madre e hija había llegado a casa. Meimi estaba sentada en el sillón .Acariciaba tristemente a Ruby mientras su padre la reconfortaba, a su lado.

-Lo siento mucho pequeña….- Nadie esperaba que esto fuera a terminar así…- No te sientas mal…te llevaré a ver de nuevo a Brandon Hill cuando regrese a la ciudad…- habló tiernamente Genichiro a su acongojada hija.

La colegiala sollozó. Su padre la beso en la frente amorosamente.

-Te quiero, papito…- susurró Meimi abrazando a su padre. El hombre le devolvió el abrazo.

-Hijita…se que significaba mucho para ti…- dijo Eimi…-Pero estamos bien. Pudimos haber salido lastimadas o alguna cosa peor. Esos gañanes son peligrosos de verdad. –Le puso una mano en el hombro a la chica. Geniricho miró a su esposa, aprensivo.

-Las noticias dicen que fue una banda de motociclistas sumamente peligrosa, buscada en varias ciudades …- Dejaron un aviso…- habló gravemente Eimi mirando a su marido. Meimi se dio la vuelta, para escuchar a sus padres.

-Ah sí, que ocurre?...- gruño Genichiro. Ya estoy harto de esos delincuentes, han causado muchos problemas en la ciudad…-

-Dicen que seguirán haciendo los destrozos como venganza contra un tal Fred Miller…-

A Meimi no le sonaba el nombre. Pero a Daiki, en su casa, le provocó que el pelo de la nuca se le erizara, mientras veía el noticiero nocturno. Aun le dolían los latigazos y golpes que su padre le había propinado, y por ello desistió de ir con Meimi al concierto. Aprovechando que su padre estaba dormido después de un día extenuante de trabajo, decidió bajar a la sala para llamar a Joey y Fred a casa de su padre para ver si se encontraban bien. No hubo respuesta. Daiki tenía una sensación horrible que le carcomía las tripas. Solo pudo llamar al departamento y pedir que, sin que su padre se enterara, los oficiales buscasen a los hermanos, para asegurar que estuviesen sanos y salvos.


	8. Dean Moore

Las horas pasaban. Daiki no podía dormir. No había noticias de los hermanos Miller. Ya eran más de las dos de la madrugada. Su padre roncaba ruidosamente. La mente del muchacho no dejaba de discurrir y remolinarse una y otra vez, como las olas en el océano. Tenía que tomar una decisión pronto, aun si eso significaba arriesgarse a un castigo más severo de su padre. No había hecho caso a su progenitor, todavía conservaba sus ropas de cuero brillante que usaba para manejar la moto, y aunque ésta había sido asegurada en el estacionamiento de la jefatura de policía, sabía donde guardaba su padre las llaves de la jefatura. Logró apoderarse de ellas en total y absoluto silencio. También, tomó su pistola, a pesar de que tenía aún prohibido usarla a menos que fuera en defensa propia. Salió sigilosamente de su casa, llevando las ropas de cuero, y se encaminó hacia la jefatura.

El policía encargado de vigilar el estacionamiento cabeceaba. Daiki pasó a su lado sin perturbarlo. Justo cuando había avanzado unos pasos, el oficial habló balbuceando.

-Quien anda allí?- Daiki se dio la vuelta, paralizado por la sorpresa.

-Ah, eres tú, Daiki…Salúdame a tu padre…- roncó el hombre, bajando de nuevo la cabeza.

Daiki tragó saliva. Por fin localizó su moto, que estaba bajo cadena y candado. Liberando del seguro su vehículo, salió de nuevo en completa calma del estacionamiento sin despertar al guardia. Una vez estuvo lejos de la jefatura, salió disparado en la moto. La sensación de la velocidad, y el viento golpeando su cara solo pudo hacerle sentir euforia y alegría. Sin embargo, su destino era de todo, menos alegre.

En aquel edificio abandonado, cubierto de grafitis y apestando a orina, basura podrida y alcohol, la banda de motociclistas dormía. Un golpe despertó al tipo obeso y desaliñado, que gruñía mientras la saliva escurría por una de las comisuras de su boca. Ninguno de los otros motoristas se dieron cuenta de cuando el sujeto, dando tumbos y farfullando aún dormido, fue arrastrado por Daiki hacía el exterior del edificio. Unos momentos más tarde, un chorro de agua fría despertó por completo al tipo gordo. Mascullando, miró a Daiki con extrañeza.

-Y tu…¿qué haces aquí, que quieres?-

-Eso es lo que yo te pregunto, ¿qué demonios han estado haciendo?- rugió Daiki, empuñando su arma y poniéndola en la cara del sujeto, quien abrió los ojos rojos e hinchados en absoluto terror- ¿Dónde están Fred y Joey? ¡Responde!- gruñó, dándole una bofetada al sujeto.

-No… no… no me mates, por favor…- tartamudeó el sujeto…-Yo no…no sé nada…- Nosotros no…-

-Habla!- No hagas esto más difícil!- Daiki estaba perdiendo la paciencia.-

-Mira…viejo…-susurró el hombre muerto de miedo…- Desde que renunciaron a la pandilla los dejamos ir…- No quisimos meternos, Selwyn es nuestro nuevo líder, y él no quiso perseguirlos. Selwyn le tenía mucho aprecio a Fred, Fred lo salvó una vez de que le dieran una golpiza en un bar….Quizás fue el canalla de Williamson el que hizo los destrozos de anoche en el concierto…ahora que se ha unido a los Spitfires, es posible que haya sido él!- terminó el sujeto gordo.

-Bien…- Daiki musitó, bajando su arma.- ¿Sabes donde los puedo encontrar?-

-Yo que tu tendría mucho cuidado- farfulló el motociclista.- Nosotros no somos nada comparados con ellos. Ellos han violado y secuestrado a chicas de tu edad, destrozado negocios, asaltado a gente inocente y hasta robado supermercados…- Nosotros solo bebemos y nos divertimos…-

-Williamson…él es el líder de los Spitfires, entonces?- inquirió Daiki.

-No…- El sujeto se puso pálido, con los labios temblando levemente.- Su líder es uno de los moteros más peligrosos que hay… Un sujeto duro de verdad. Se llama Dean Moore. Parece un debilucho, pero nadie pelea mejor con la navaja que él. Es una bestia. Tiene la fuerza de diez tipos. Nadie se atreve a contradecirlo, porque no tiene consideración ni honor. Lo siguen por miedo…- concluyó el hombre.

Iré a verlos…- No se saldrán con la suya!- Mis amigos están en peligro, y también la gente inocente de esta ciudad por culpa de esos malditos! – exclamó Daiki, determinado.

-Haz lo que quieras, chico…No digas que no te lo advertí- espetó tajante el motorista. – Te diré donde están. Pero si te preguntan, tú no sabes nada de nosotros, entendido?-

Daiki asintió. Unos minutos después, la moto del joven se enfilaba hacia las afueras de la ciudad, iluminada por la pálida luz de las farolas callejeras. Esta vez no iba a arriesgarse a un enfrentamiento directo, como había sucedido en la fuente de sodas. Tendría mucho más cuidado. Actuaría de forma totalmente diferente, una forma que los motociclistas no se esperarían…

Era un viejo bar de billar. Sonaba música de heavy metal a todo volumen. Los rufianes , reían fumaban y bebían en las mesas y en la barra. Daiki entró. Un sujeto de casi dos metros de altura, con barba poblada, lo miró con desprecio:

-Asunto? No admitimos niños aquí. Fuera de aquí.- gruñó

-Vamos viejo, quiero ver a Dean!- habló desenfadamente Asuka, haciendo lo mejor que podía para parecer un tipo duro e irreverente…-

-Para qué?- rugió escuetamente el hombre barbado – Lo vienes a retar? – El sujeto soltó una risa áspera y socarrona.- Date por muerto, mocoso. Nadie le puede ganar.-

-No, no me interesa retarlo a pelear. Quiero unirme a ustedes?- El rufián abrió los ojos de sorpresa, y rompió a reír aún más fuerte.

-Mira, chiquillo, ve a jugar con tus amigos y no nos molestes…- Estoy de buen humor, alégrate por eso, si estuviera molesto ya te habría hecho papilla…- carcajeó el truhán.

-¿Esto te dice algo?- Daiki le tendió el pañuelo de los Cannoballs. El sujeto dejó de reír.

-No puede ser…- Tú eras un Cannonball?- Esos tipos…a la fecha no podemos ganarles… Y quieres unirte a nosotros? ¿Te han traicionado?- preguntó el motorista.

-No. Simplemente no me agrada el nuevo liderazgo.- cortó Daiki inexpresivamente.

-Bien…tú ganas. Te llevaré con Dean. Pero te advierto que él no será tan indulgente como yo…entendiste?- refunfuñó el tipo alto. El muchacho y el truhán avanzaron a través del bar, sin que los otros gañanes les prestaran mucha atención. Llegaron a un pequeño cuarto detrás de la barra. Ahí estaba Dean, dormido en un viejo catre, sin camisa, acompañado de una chica tatuada y con el pelo teñido de rosa. Dean despertó, y miró a Daiki con verdadero odio.

\- Ferry, quién es este mocoso idiota?- Por qué me despiertas a esta hora?-

Hubiera sido cómico en otras circunstancias, cuando Daiki miró al sujeto alto y corpulento encogerse en su lugar y temblar de miedo como un niño pequeño. Moore le lanzó una mirada asesina a Ferry, levantándose. Ignorando a Daiki, le dio un fuerte bofetón a su interlocutor.

-El chico…quiere unirse…Igual que Williamson, ya se hartó de ser un Cannonball. Vino a verte por eso…- gimoteó el sujeto como un perro lastimado.

Moore se dio la vuelta hacia Daiki. Lo miró escrutadoramente, sin ocultar su desprecio.

-Y bien…quieres unirte?...- rugió Moore

-Sí…- habló firmemente Daiki.

-Mmm…si eras un Cannonball significa que ya tienes experiencia…-Musitó Moore, sacudiéndose el pelo gris de la cara. – Sin embargo, necesitamos una ceremonia de iniciación. Lo haremos mañana- Una grotesca sonrisa asomó en los labios del hombre, dejando ver una serie de dientes de oro.

-De que se trata?- aventuró Daiki, conteniendo su ansiedad.

-Vamos a asaltar al Banco Fujiyama. Esa será la prueba que necesito para que seas de los nuestros. Vas a ayudarnos con eso…- siseó el hombre.

Daiki se quedó helado en su lugar…Como iba a poder hacer eso? El no era ningún delincuente, y mucho menos quería decepcionar a su padre colaborando con esos malhechores sanguinarios…Era mejor que preguntase de una vez que había sido de Fred y Joey…

-Tengo una pregunta…- susurró el chico. Moore lo miró. Daiki notó su ojo de vidrio, que bizqueaba hacia su oreja izquierda.

-Sí?- espetó el truhán.

-Saben algo de los hermanos Miller?-

El tipo explotó súbitamente. Mirando al chico con furia desbocada, lo tomo por la camisa.

-Eso también quisiera saber…Me encantaría degollarlo en persona…al tal Fred y a su hermano…- Pero creo que tenemos algunas pistas…- rugió. – Mañana quizás sabremos algo de ellos…-

-De que se trata?-

-Haces demasiadas preguntas, niño- escupió Moore. Por lo pronto, necesito que mañana te veamos a las 10 aquí mismo. Mañana es el gran día. Serás uno más de nosotros…si sobrevives…- carcajeó socarronamente el hombre.

Daiki salió del bar. Era sumamente arriesgado lo que hacía. Pero sentía que era su deber probarse a si mismo como un defensor de la justicia, no importaba que. Ocultó la moto con cuidado en el callejón, detrás de los contenedores de basura al llegar a casa, y finalmente, se fue a dormir el resto de la noche, sin escuchar los ronquidos estentóreos de su padre.


	9. Punto de Quiebre

Meimi se dirigía a la escuela. Esta vez Daiki no había coincidido con ella en el camino al instituto. La chica estaba distraída y ausente al llegar a clases. Evidentemente lo extrañaba. Todo parecía indicar que su novio no llegaría a la secundaria aquel día. La clase matutina de matemáticas no fue la mejor para la pelirroja, quien se llevo varios regaños por parte de la profesora al equivocarse en los ejercicios. Con Daiki a su lado, habría sido muy diferente su desempeño en aquella materia que tanto odiaba. Meimi suspiró mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la silla tras tolerar los gritos de la profesora por varios minutos.

Al salir al receso, cerca de las diez de la mañana. Seira y Meimi caminaban comiendo distraídamente sus refrigerios.

-Sabes algo de Daiki? – inquirió la novicia.

-No…- He llamado a su casa, pero nadie responde- suspiró la pelirroja. – Espero que este bien…su padre suele ser muy estricto con él…- O quizás tuvieron alguna misión en el departamento…-

Las chicas continuaron charlando mientras avanzaban por el patio escolar. A varios kilómetros de allí. Daiki entraba en el sucio bar. Los motociclistas ya estaban listos, esperando las órdenes de su líder. Moore miró a Daiki arrogantemente cuando este entro al bar y tomó una silla a pocos metros de él.

-Bien…el plan de hoy es sencillo… Estan listos los pañuelos, linda?- le preguntó a su novia, quien saco una caja de los pies de la barra. Quiero que se los pongan…- Dejaremos algunos en el banco…- Este plan deberá servir para dejarnos la ciudad solo a nosotros…- gruñó maliciosamente.

Las prendas fueron repartidas entre los motoristas. Cuando uno de los pañuelos llegó a manos del joven detective, su corazón se paró de golpe. Eran pañuelos de los Cannonballs…Evidentemente, algo andaba mal, no podía dejar que los Spitfires se salieran con la suya… se quedó paralizado sin saber que decisión tomar. Se había metido en un severo problema, del cual no veía salida fácil. Pero quizás, debería arriesgarse para evitar no solo el robo, sino el inculpar a los motociclistas de la banda rival…

-Debo ir al baño…- musitó Daiki.

-Esta allá atrás…- gruñó uno de los truhanes, señalando una cabina solitaria junto a la ventana.

Daiki marchó al exterior del bar. Afuera había teléfonos de monedas. Quizás podría ganar algo de tiempo para llamar a la jefatura sin que lo notaran. Sin que lo vieran, atoró la puerta del baño desde dentro utilizando una vieja tranca de madera y marchó sigilosamente hasta los teléfonos.

-Jefatura de Policia de Seika, en que le puedo servir?-

-Tatemaki, necesito ayuda, es urgente, Que mi padre no se entere. Una banda de motociclistas planea robar el banco Fujiyama!-

-Entendido Daiki, Donde te encuentras?-

-Eh…estoy…estoy…en la escuela, sí!- Los escuche hablar anoche cerca de mi casa! Oigan…saben algo de los hermanos Miller?...- jadeó el chico

-Sí, ayer los visitamos en su casa…- Su padre acababa de fallecer…- respondió Tatemaki- Un agujero apareció en el estómago de Daiki, al enterarse de la muerte del señor Miller.- Pero están bien…-

-Gracias!- exclamó escuetamente Daiki y colgó.

Con el corazón latiendo sin parar, Daiki marcó el número de casa de los Miller. Joey respondió:

-Si?-

-Joey, siento mucho lo de tu padre, espero que estén bien. Necesito hablar con Fred…- farfulló el chico.

-Permíteme un momento.- Un segundo después la voz áspera de Fred sonó en el altavoz.

-Que sucede, Daiki? – gruñó.

-Fred, escúchame bien, los Spitfires quieren robar el banco, van a inculpar a los Cannon…- Ferry había parecido detrás del chico de pelo negro.- Ah! Sí claro, nena! Tendrás ese collar de perlas que me pediste, ahora que ganaré dinero en este golpe! Jajajajaja!- espetó nerviosamente Asuka- Adiós!- azotó el auricular ruidosamente.

-Con quién hablabas?- dijo Ferry sarcásticamente?-

-C…con mi novia…- borboteó aprensivo el chico…- Lleva mucho tiempo pidiéndome un collar de perlas, y quiero darle uno…con la cantidad que me toque de lo de hoy…- Ferry se rió amargamente.

-Mira niño- rugió intimidantemente el sujeto…- Dean no confía aun en ti…Williamson le dijo quien eres…sabemos que eres policía. Y si piensas traicionarnos, date por muerto. Vas a probarle hoy tu lealtad, siendo el primero en entrar…- Daiki tragó saliva, asustado.

-Como ustedes digan…- contestó el chico.

Unos minutos más tarde, el rugir de los motores y el chirrido de las llantas contra el pavimento inundaba el aire matinal de ciudad Seika. Poniéndose detrás de Dean, que estaba en el centro del grupo, escoltado por otros motociclistas, Daiki se ocultó lo mejor que pudo entre la pandilla de truhanes que avanzaban hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Al llegar al banco, la gente en los alrededores empezó a alejarse lo más rápido y silencioso que podía. El vigilante del banco se acercó a la alarma, presionándola. El aullido de la sirena alertó a los empleados y clientes del banco, quienes , aterrados, veían como entraban las motos rompiendo vidrios, cortinas y macetas, dejando marcas de llantas en la alfombra roja. Daiki iba delante, al lado de Dean. No había roto nada, solo se había limitado a hacer la finta de que entraba primero, para ser imitado un segundo después por Dean y los demás. De inmediato se bajó de la moto mientras Dean bramaba:

-Somos los Cannonballs, soy su nuevo líder…entréguenos el dinero ya!- sacudió su cadena amenazadoramente… Daiki miró por la ventana, presa del pánico. Un segundo después, otro clamor de motocicletas inundaba el tenso ambiente del banco. Fred venía de nuevo a la cabeza de los verdaderos Cannonballs, quienes de inmediato descendieron de sus vehículos tirando golpes y patadas por doquier, iniciando un alboroto de proporciones increíbles que Daiki no se esperaba. La pelea comenzó, y entre lso gritos, golpes, gruñidos y objetos que volaban por el aire, el chico se escondió detrás de un sillón. Los empleados y clientes del banco corrieron hacia las oficinas del banco, donde el guardia los condujo para ponerlos a salvo. La pelea no cesaba. Unos minutos más tardes el sonido de las sirenas policiacas interrumpía el barullo de los pandilleros que peleaban. Algunos de los truhanes, sobrecogidos por el sonido de las alarmas policiacas, salieron en tropel para darse a la fuga. Otros seguían peleando encarnizadamente. Y sucedió lo inesperado.

Fred le lanzaba golpes a Dean, quien se reía socarronamente pegando gritos ásperos. Los lentes oscuros de Fred habían caído al piso. Daiki pudo ver las lágrimas de rabia y dolor correr por ellos. Un segundo más tarde, la sorpresa. Una bala atravesaba el cráneo de Fred, quien cayó de bruces frente a Dean, que abría los ojos con terror, salpicado de la sangre y la masa encefálica de su enemigo. La fuerza especial de la policía había abierto fuego contra los pandilleros. En seguida, las balas atravesaron también el cuerpo de Dean, quien cayó como un fardo de ropa vieja al lado del cuerpo de su rival. Los agentes, ataviados con chalecos y cascos antimotines, ya entraban en el banco. El olor del gas lacrimógeno llegó a Daiki , quien se cubrió la nariz para evitar ser afectado. Los rufianes que no habían escapado, estaban siendo esposados. Al mirar de nuevo a Fred, Daiki sintió un profundo shock, que lo dejó sin aliento y lo paralizó, estremeciéndolo hasta el alma. Estaba muerto. La bala lo había matado limpiamente. Entre los chorros de sangre que recorrían su rostro, aun había lágrimas y sudor. Una expresión de tristeza profunda había quedado grabada para siempre en el cadáver del motociclista. Daiki sentía como se quedaba sin aire, sus ojos vacilaban y las voces se volvían ininteligibles, los sonidos se apagaban , los colores se desteñían… era todo tan irreal, mientras los policías lo sacaban a cuestas y veía la cara roja y contorsionada de su padre gritarle…entre los cadáveres de los rufianes abatidos, en el que también estaba el de Joey…quien yacía de lado con una navaja clavada en la garganta, tiñendo de un carmesí más oscuro el suelo del banco…


	10. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver

Dos días después. Daiki y Meimi de nuevo habían acordado una cita en el parque. La chica ya había llegado. Esta muy inquieta y nerviosa. Pero también contenía levemente su ira. Los hechos de los días anteriores la tenían presa de la ansiedad y el estrés. Y el descubrir que su novio había sido parte del altercado en el banco el día anterior, la había dejado en shock. Daiki había quedado de explicárselo todo cuando lo viera. Al fin el chico llegó. Se le veía ojeroso y caminaba arrastrando los pies. Tenía la mirada baja. Meimi se levantó, veloz como el huracán, mirando con rabia a su novio:

-Eres un tonto de remate, Daiki Asuka! – chilló Meimi poniéndose colorada- En qué estabas pensando? Pudieron haberte matado! – Tal parece que no entendiste la primera vez que te golpearon y fuiste por más!- Me tenías tan preocupada…-Los ojos de la pelirroja se anegaron-

-Meimi, yo…- balbuceó el joven. –Tenía que hacerlo porque…-

-No quiero saber nada…!- Estoy muy molesta contigo. – bufó Meimi haciendo una mueca de desprecio. El joven se sentó en la banca, muy triste, sin poder soltar palabra. Meimi no pudo evitar apiadarse de él al verlo en ese humor tan penumbral. Tomo aire y habló serenamente:

\- Daiki, es verdad que hiciste mal. Pero veo que te has arrepentido sinceramente. Espero que no vuelva a pasar. Cuentamé…paso algo?- susurró dulcemente la chica.

Daiki la miró con los ojos rojos y abotagados. Rompió a hablar. Le contó toda la historia de los hermanos Miller, su relación con la pandilla y lo que había pasado hasta el día de ayer. Cuando terminó, Meimi lo miraba con profunda tristeza.

-Amor…fuiste muy noble al querer ayudarlos. Pero te arriesgaste demasiado. Casi te matan…- gimoteó la chica.- Lo siento mucho en verdad…- abrazó a su novio que correspondió el gesto…- Duraron unos minutos abrazándose y besándose, sin decir nada más.

Linda…tengo algo más que decirte…- tembló el chico.

Eh…?- la pelirroja subió la mirada.

Mi padre…está muy decepcionado de mí…- musitó el joven- Creo que no volveré a verte en algún tiempo ya que termine la secundaria…- Meimi abrió los ojos con absoluta sorpresa- Quiere enviarme a un internado en la academia militar…por todo lo que pasó…Lo desobedecí y me metí en problemas. Lo he deshonrado frente al departamento…- concluyó con un hilo de voz.

Pero…-no puedes convencerlo?...- gimió Meimi mientras empezaba a sollozar incontrolablemente… No vamos a estar juntos durante la preparatoria?...-

No.- respondió apenado el joven- Mi padre es muy obstinado. Primero me mataría antes que cambiar de opinión…-

Entonces…solo estaremos juntos lo que reste del año…?- tartamudeó Meimi, esta voz llorando a mares…- Daiki…te voy a extrañar mucho…- Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsa y sonó su nariz.

No te preocupes linda. Voy a escribirte todas las semanas- habló el joven tomando la mano de su novia…- Cuando salga, trabajaré muy duro para hacer mi propia agencia de investigación privada y te haré mi esposa. – Forzó una sonrisa.

Oh, Daiki…te quiero tanto…- la chica besó brevemente el joven poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de este…- Daiki acarició su cabello largo y brillante. – Voy a esperarte cuanto sea necesario! – exclamó la chica sonriendo entre lágrimas.

Los chicos duraron un rato en aquella banca frente al lago artificial, hablando, riéndo y haciéndose cariños. Meimi experimentaba un sabor agridulce en su mente y su alma. Debía disfrutar el tiempo que le quedaba con Daiki, antes de que se separaran… Todo el tiempo del mundo tendrían por delante, después de esta pausa y quizás, no volverían a separarse jamás. Pensó en la predicción que le hicieran días antes de que Daiki descubriese su identidad como Saint Tail, pero no le dio importancia…era un pensamiento negativo, que quizás no la llevaría más que a estrés y ansiedad innecesarias. No iba a dejar que nada estropeara su felicidad al lado del joven detective, pensó mientras era escoltada por el joven Asuka de vuelta a su hogar. Al llegar a casa, le pidió a su madre que cortara su cabello. Era una forma de cerrar para siempre con el ciclo de Saint Tail…quién se retiraría para siempre de la vida criminal, pensaba la chica al ver su cabello rojo ahora a la altura de la mandíbula. Sonrió al espejo mientras examinaba su nuevo corte. Rubí la miraba con curiosidad desde su jaula. El viejo traje de Saint Tail ahora estaba bajo llave en uno de los cajones del ropero de la chica. Y detrás de ella, en la televisión encendida, un guitarrista interpretaba música clásica…


End file.
